The First Encounter
by canadiancop
Summary: Cosima brings Tony to meet her girlfriend and brotp-ing ensues. Rated M for swearing.


Cosima took a deep breath, panting from her walk up the stairs to Felix's loft. Stairs were not her strong suit, nowadays.

"Hey, you okay?"

Cosima looked over at Tony and waved her hand like it was nothing. "Y-yeah." Another breath. "Just a little winded. All that beer I had at the bar is really getting to me. Maybe I should work out more often."

Tony barked with laughter. "You didn't have anything to drink, Cos. And you look pretty in shape to me."

"Well maybe it was just all the beer I watched _you_ drink. I bet you could drink anyone under the table."

Tony nodded and opened his mouth to agree but closed it when he heard loud, wet coughs coming from Cosima's direction. Cosima took out her handkerchief and coughed into it, red seeping in.

Tony rushed over to where she stood and put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Cosima coughed for a little longer before inhaling sharply. "Yeah, totes."

"You sure?"

She nodded, stifling another cough and standing straight up, adjusting her oxygen tank so she could walk over to the door.

"Okay, dude," she began, "a little piece of advice: if you hit on my girlfriend I'll skin you. Understood?" She looked over at him with wide eyes, adjusting her oxygen tank beside her to try and look more threatening.

Tony just laughed. "Don't worry, Cos. I'll stay away from your girlfriend." He paused for a second before adding, "What's her name again?"

"Delphine."

He whistled. "Sounds hot. I can see why you're so protective of her."

A smile tugged at Cosima's lips. "She is. French, too."

"Ooooh," he said, laughing. "I bet she's good at frenching then, huh?" He elbowed her, still smiling.

She didn't smile back.

"Oh, come on, lighten up. I thought you'd be the fun one. You aren't honestly gonna tell me that it's soccer-douche that's the one to hang out with?"

Cosima swallowed a giggle. "_Alison?_ Did you just call Alison _soccer-douche_?"

Tony nodded. "Am I wrong?"

"Well – no. But you shouldn't tell her that."

"Noted," he said, nodding again. "Now, do I get to see this hot girlfriend of yours or what?"

Cosima sighed and pushed open the door to Felix's loft to reveal a sleeping Delphine on the couch. Tony staggered into the room and Cosima slid the door closed.

Delphine began to stir when she head the metal door crash into the brick wall and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Ma chérie?"

Cosima hummed her assurance that it was, in fact, her, locking the door with the screwdriver. Delphine stood up from the couch and jogged over to where Cosima was standing, grabbing her from behind and whispering, "I missed you," in her ear.

Tony chuckled, alerting Delphine of his presence. She turned around, eyes wide and questioning.

"Cosima? Who is this?" She was obviously taken by the fact that the man standing across the room looked identical to her girlfriend.

"Oh, this is Tony." She gestured to him. "Tony, Delphine. Delphine, Tony."

Delphine walked over to him, her hand held out to shake his. "It's nice to meet you, Tony."

"I'm nice to meet." A cocky grin lit up his face. "But you, too. I hear you're great at French kissing, Goldilocks." He smiled and brought Delphine's hand to his lips, pecking it lightly before letting go and wandering off to the kitchen. "You got any food in this place?"

Delphine went red and looked desperately at Cosima, who just shrugged as if to say, 'what are you gonna do?'

Cosima looked over at Tony who was currently bent down, looking for beer in the pantry. Her girlfriend was clutching at her waist and slowly leading her to the couch.

"Ma chérie, you shouldn't be up so much. Are you feeling alright?" Delphine sat Cosima down where she had been sleeping on the couch and plopped down next to her, stroking her neck and looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Delphine. Honestly, Tony took great care of me. Right Tony?"

Tony looked up, a Twinkie stuffed in his mouth and a coke bottle in his hand. "Wha?" He swallowed the Twinkie and washed it down with half the bottle of coke. "What did I do?"

Cosima sighed. "I didn't die on your watch, did I?"

"No, not to my knowledge. Why, is Frenchy worrying?"

Cosima grinned. "You guessed it."

He grabbed a bag of chips from the counter and put them in his mouth to walk over to the couch. "Nah, she's fine, Frenchy. Can I call you Frenchy?" He put his arm around her and opened the bag of chips.

"No."

"Shame," he said, popping a potato chip in his mouth. "What _can_ I call you then?"

"Delphine."

"More like Del-fine, am I right?" He wagged his eyebrows at Delphine, which only resulted in a scowl from her and a muffled giggle from her girlfriend.

"Well, I'm gonna go change, okay? I'll be back in a minute." Cosima stood up from where she had been sitting on the couch with a groan and began walking to the bedroom, where her clothes were stored in drawer beside some lube and a bag of marijuana.

Delphine inhaled sharply and stood up suddenly. "Do you need help, Cosima?"

She laughed. "Nah, it's okay. I'm fine, honey."

Delphine stared back at Cosima, her eyes pleading. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why don't you spend some time with Tony?"

Tony smiled and put his arms out on the couch, spreading his legs. "Yeah, Del-fiiiiiiine. Why don't you spend some time with me?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea-"

"Sure it is, Goldilocks!" He grabbed her waist and pulled her back down onto the couch next to him. "I'll even turn on the science channel. I hear you like science, right?"

"Oui." She sat stiffly, her spine straight and her body not touching the back of the couch. Cosima could feel the awkwardness practically radiating off of Delphine's skin, but she ignored it. This would be good for her. Delphine had to get used to meeting new clones – after all, who knew how many more there would be?

"I'll be back in a jiffy, kay?"

Delphine and Tony both spoke at the same time.

"Take your time," said the brunet.

"Please do," said the blonde.

Cosima rolled her eyes and started towards the bathroom, hearing Tony begin his next sentence with, "So, I hear you're a fuckin' nerd."

By the time Cosima was finished changing, she was sure that when she came back out to the living room she would find Delphine and Tony sitting on opposite sides of the couch, with Delphine wearing a scowl only Rachel Duncan had the power to bring out. But that was not what she found at all.

Instead, she walked out to find Delphine resting her head on Tony's shoulder and Tony stroking Delphine's head.

"What?"

Delphine looked over at Cosima and smiled, waving her over. "Ma chérie, quick, come here. Tony says he is cold."

Cosima glanced over at Tony, who just winked at her. "D-did I miss something?"

"Nah, Cos. You didn't miss anything. Goldilocks is just realising what a babe I am."

Delphine smacked his arm, her head still on his shoulder. "Stop it. I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, she does. Me. You better not fuck with me. You really don't want me on your bad side."

Tony chuckled. "What are you gonna do, _science_ me to death?"

"You aren't forgetting what I did to Rachel, are you?"

Tony laughed and Delphine picked her head up from his shoulder. "Rachel? What did you do to Rachel?"

"Um, nothing, sweetie."

"Yeah, French," said Tony. "She did nothing. Just turn a blind _eye_ to us."

Cosima snickered at him.

"What? I do not get it. Cosima?" Delphine looked over at her girlfriend with those big puppy-dog eyes she could never resist.

"Nothing, nothing. There's no _point_ to what Tony is saying."

Tony shook with laugher, not so much at the pencil pun but at the fact that Delphine still had no clue as to what they were talking about.

"Cosima? I don't see where you're going with this."

Cosima threw her head back and laughed. She could hear Tony wheezing next to Delphine, who still looked confused.

"It's okay Delphine, it's stupid." She sat down next to Tony on the couch, leaving him in the middle.

"Ah, my girls." Tony put one arm around Cosima and one arm around Delphine, leaning back and closing his eyes. "You guys are great huggers. I bet you'd be great at… other things, too."

"Fucker," Cosima said playfully, shoving at his arm. Delphine laughed at Tony's mock-hurt face.

"You don't love me anymore?"

Cosima snickered. "Dork. Get outta here." She pushed him off the couch, leaving him to sit on the floor and Delphine to rest her head on Cosima's shoulder instead. Delphine snuggled up closer to Cosima, gathering warmth.

"Fine," Tony said, sniffling. "I guess you don't love me!"

Cosima rolled her eyes at him and shoved him with her foot. "'Course I love you, ya big dork. Just don't get in the way of me and my girl."

Delphine grinned at her for this, leaning up to peck her on the lips. Cosima, of course, wasn't really satisfied with a simple peck on the lips, so she took the opportunity to continue the kiss. Delphine giggled against Cosima's mouth, her lips stretching into a smile.

"Hey, you know, usually I'd love to see two girls making out, but considering I'll be forever considered a perv if I continue watching, I'd suggest you stop."

Cosima kicked him with her foot and gave Delphine one last peck before pulling away and laughing. "You are a perv. Why don't you just watch the science channel with us?"

"Well, (1) because I'm not a fuckin' nerd like you two are, and (2) because not even you two are watching! You're too busy making out and not paying any attention to me."

Delphine sighed. "Would you feel better if we _were_ paying attention to you?"

Tony nodded. "Yes."

"Fine, then. Scoot over. I am going to play with your hair. Cosima never lets me play with hers – and even if she did, it wouldn't be as nice."

Tony did as told, scooting along the carpet towards where Delphine's legs were resting.

"Hey! You have something against my dreads?"

"Non, no, Cosima. I just, they are not as soft as Tony's hair. Do you see how soft your hair could be if you didn't have your dreadlocks?"

"Yeah, Cos. My hair is great." Tony flashed a cocky grin up in her direction.

"Shut up, at least I don't have a _mullet_."

"Hey! My hair is cool! Goldilocks agrees with me, don't ya?"

Delphine just nodded, still distracted with running her fingers through his brown locks.

Cosima rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the television screen.

"Tony?" Delphine asked, her hands still wandering around his skull.

"Mm?"

"May I braid your hair? It is really very nice."

Tony considered it for a moment before shrugging and agreeing. "Yeah, why not? I'm Tony-fuckin'-Sawicki. I can rock that shit."

Delphine giggled at the curse words and began pulling locks of hair apart, braiding smaller parts first.

"Hey, Delphine! If you get to braid his hair, then I get to braid yours. You never let me touch it."

"Well, no, but-"

"Come on, don't you love me?" It was Cosima's turn to use the puppy dog eyes as a defense now.

"Of course, ma chérie. It's just…"

"What, you don't trust me with your hair?"

"Non, non! It is not that, uh, err, Tony, help me out?"

He looked up and shrugged. "I dunno, dude. Don't bring me into this."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaase? Delphiiiiiineeeee, pleeeeeeaaaaaseeee?" She batted her eyes and pouted, trying to look as convincing as possible.

"Mmmmm…"

More pouts from Cosima.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Cosima sat up on her knees and turned Delphine around so she could get at her hair.

"Hey! Cos, I need Delphine to do my hair too!" Tony looked outraged at the fact that if Cosima was doing Delphine's hair at that angle, she couldn't do his.

"Come on, dude. Use your brain! Just get on the couch and sit in front of her."

He sighed and flopped down onto the couch, turning around so the back of his head was in a perfect position for Delphine to braid it.

"Better?" Cosima asked.

"Better." He took a handful of potato chips and shoved it into his mouth.

"Tony, your hair is truly beautiful," Delphine commented.

"I get that a lot."

Cosima smiled at him. In this moment with Delphine and Tony, she was happy. It didn't matter that she was sick or that the DYAD could find them or that Delphine was technically supposed to be in Frankfurt. It didn't matter that she had clones and a corporation after them, or even that her girlfriend had given her up to that corporation. Nothing mattered, because in that moment, everything was well.


End file.
